Harbinger Ace
Harbinger Ace is a human AAU pilot of the Sovus Empire, and the only human AAU pilot in the empire. Biography Overall Harbinger's story is located here. Major Event 1 The first major event Harbinger experienced was his first ever combat mision. He swiftly defeated an Aeon commander in a little more than 20 minutes. He was only successful because Samantha Clarke had a bit more faith in Harbinger than expected, and ordered Earthcom to send him a tier 2 suite against protocol. Major Event 2 The second biggest life event was long after the first, when The Harbinger piloted a Mk 3 Armored Assault Unit (the Thunder God) and showed it's impressive power against an Angardial force on Gallus-III. The Angardials were caught highly off guard by the dynamic unit, as well as the new units utilized by the AAU. This earned him the rank of Grand Commander and the list name "AAU-01". The UEF later referred to him as "Thor" as a joke; the name stuck. Interview with Power-Play Magazine -COMING SOON- Current Status The Harbinger currently is vacationing on the AX-02 Stratofortress with his partner. Personality Harbinger is regarded as a kind person, but is angered easily. He is noted for complaining often and generally being "a pain in the ass". Harbinger is also noted for his politically left-wing viewpoints, usually involving environmental and economic topics; Harbinger regards himself as a Democratic Socialist due to this. He also has a hate for theocratic and autocratic governments. Harbinger is a Satyromaniac, to which appears to attract a few sovereigns to him sexually, especially since he is not a dominant partner. When he becomes enraged, Harbinger often taunts his opponents in German. He gives no actual reason for doing so. Appearance The Harbinger is regarded as "ugly" and "horrid" by many humans, though Plaschia and a couple other Sovereigns he has met regard him as "sexy", which goes against his expectations. Having a generally wide face, of caucasian (mixed-European) heritage and a large overbite, he questions how Sovereigns think of him as how they often describe him, denying the possibility of him being attractive to anyone or anything. His height is somewhere between 178 centimeters (5 feet 10 inches) and 188 centimeters (6 feet 2 inches) tall. Gear Armor: Harbinger commonly wears armor when "out-and-about". The armor is reminiscent to his AAU, bearing most of the same weapons scaled down for anti-personnel use. If he isn't wearing armor, then he's probably wearing a black trenchcoat with sunglasses. AAU: The only Mk 3 AAU to be in service; this unit was specifically designed to be able to adapt to new combat situations and create custom nanolathes at the pilot's command. Harbinger requested foot and back thrusters to fly for short periods of time; the AAU is too heavy for the thrusters to fully carry, but they just give it a boost. Armament of the Thunder God includes gatling plasma cannons, gatling coilguns, a chest-mounted railgun, deployable rotating swords, flamethrowers, "thunder guns" (lightning cannons), magnetic palms and a nanolathe construction HUD inside the control pod. Harbinger's custom units are here. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own. Relations Factions Lusanki Federation: The federation is very fond of Harbinger, despite failing to protect many of their worlds. They gave the name "Hammer-Head" to him when he jumped at and took down two Angardial ACUs during a single battle on Ghanna-GIV, though the name never stuck well. Sovus Empire: One of the highest ranking combat officers. Many Sovereigns love him in a form of appreciation. A.A.I. speaks very highly of Harbinger. Angardials: Best summed up by the phrase "Don't get me started". In a summary: They hate him. The Harbinger has the most ACU kills against the Angardials than any other member of any faction. He also discovered how to take down Ethylsdwon War Saucers without the use of nuclear weapons. United Earth Federation: Mixed opinions. Sammantha Clarke spoke highly of Harbinger, but President Riley was never too fond of him. William Hall has personally seen Harbinger in combat, and supports his efforts to protect the coalition. A few other commanders constantly make xenophobic remarks against him, generally against his relationship with Plaschia. Cybran Nation: A favorite of Gustaf Brackman, compared to other pilots of the Sovus Empire. Ivanna Dostya was a good friend of his, but the two never had any chance to talk. Aeon Illuminate: No direct association, but Crusader Rhiza has spoken well of Harbinger before. Order of the Illuminate: Hate him. Almost that simple. Harbinger spoke out against their take on The Way, exposing their hypocrisy to the galaxy. Evaluator Kael promised to have his head, but never got the chance. Seraphim: Though possess deep hatred, Seth-Iavow speaks highly of Harbinger's capabilities. Seraphim commanders are advised to expect a massive firefight from any battle areas he enters. Deep Hunters: No direct association; Harbinger has never had a close association with a Deep Hunter before. Personnel Evangeline Phillips: Wishes to have sex with Harbinger and/or Plaschia at some point in the future; Harbinger is aware of this and has stated that he expects something to happen later on, though it appears he has not revealed his opinion on it to anyone. Plaschia: Deep sexual relationship; Sovereigns often complain that she and Harbinger are too loud when together. Kitty: Sexual relationship; Harbinger has "a thing for sexy E.T.s", as he said in an interview with Power-Play Magazine. He has also stated that Plaschia and Kitty are not the only sovereigns he has sexual relations with; whether this is true or not is unconfirmed. Trivia *Harbinger is rather well known for his anger outbursts. *He actually likes being addressed as "Thor", despite the name intended as an insulting joke. *Harbinger's theme song is Skyworld.